Galaxy Starz
by AkariSegawa
Summary: Vanessa Andrews has lived a sheltered live since she was five. Home-schooled by her Mother, Nessa never left her home for any reason. Until now. Now not only will Vanessa have to leave the only home she's ever known she will have to face the enemies of her Mother's past. As well as come face to face with the one person she'd never thought she would meet. Her father.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Young Justice._**

_Chapter I: Hidden Child_

* * *

_Everyone has a secret, perhaps more than one. I have many secrets. Secrets I'm forced to keep if I want to stay alive. I wish I could say that I'm a normal thirteen year old girl, but I'm not. I wish I could say that I go to school and have many friends, but I don't. I'm nothing like those other kids and obviously I never will be._

* * *

The Sun was out and shining brightly in the sky, warming the Earth below. Students were just leaving school and walking down the sidewalk chatting and laughing. I stared out my window watching them as they walked pass my little house. I had never gone to a public school before. Okay that's a lie, I went to school when I was in Kindergarten but somethings came up and I had to leave. Since them I've been home schooled.

It wasn't so bad I guess. I didn't have to worry about bullies and grouchy teachers. No peer pressure no nasty rumors. But there was a down side to being home schooled, no friends. I have never had a single friend since I left Kindergarten and didn't even talk to my neighbors' kids. It was too risky. My only entertainment were the video games and computer my mother bought for me to keep me occupied.

"Nessa I'm home!"

Said mother opened the front door and slammed it shut. Mother was a beautiful woman and I wish I had gotten my looks from her. She had long chestnut hair that was usually fashioned in a messy bun. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and her skin was slightly tanned. At five foot seven Mother was quite tall.

"Hello Mother." I greeted her. "How was work?"

"Tiring." Mother sighed. "I swear these criminals get more and more foolish ever day."

Mother worked as a police officer, a job she took pride in. I found it ironic that my mother, a former villain would decide to become the very thing that criminals never wanted to be in the same room as.

"How was your day, dear?" Mother asked as she hung up the jacket.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous question. "Alright I guess. Nothing good on TV today, then again it's a Sunday so there's no surprise there."

"Sounds boring." Mother chuckled. "Need any new games?"

"I'll tell you when I think of any I might like." Mother stretched and yawned, then sighed.

"I'll make dinner after I take my shower." she said.

"Okay," I said, turning on my computer. "I'll be right here waiting."

* * *

The sound from the TV filled the living, along with the occasional click of the computer keys. My dinner rested on the living room table along side my computer. Mother didn't mind me using the computer or any electronic while I ate as long as I didn't get them dirty or anything. She let me get away with a lot of stuff.

A ringing sound made me jump, almost spilling the drink I had in my hand. Mother grumbled to herself as she picked up her cell phone and answered the called with an irritated hello.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the TV screen. I flipped through the channels searching for something interesting to watch. Nothing so far. It was a Sunday after all. Although I could care less about it, I turned to the new channel. Normally I never watched the news, they were always talking about depressing things or politics.

"Earlier today another villain was put behind bars that's to our heroes of the Justice League." The elderly woman announced happily.

I tuned out the rest of what the woman was saying the heroes came on screen. The cameraman showed the young heroes fighting against a large machine with someone controlling the metal menace from inside it. I grinned as Black Canary let out a deafening screech. The sound waves crushed the nearby robot. The screen showed a few other members of the Justice League appeared, but I saw no sign of who I really wanted to see.

Superman. My father.

* * *

I never met Superman in person. There were times when I wished that just once I could talk to him, even if it's only for a few minutes. But I couldn't. Due to my Mother's past she had a lot of enemies, the members of the Justice League were only a few. It was too risky for me to talk to my father, let alone tell him that I was his daughter. Yeah that's right, he didn't doesn't know about me. Perhaps he never will.

I sighed and turned off the TV. I hated the news.

"Listen here!"

I jumped at the harsh tone in my Mother's voice. Glancing back at her, I saw that she was very tense and her eyes flashed with rage.

"I'm done living that life Wrath, I'm have more important things to do than prance around the city playing criminal. I've changed for the better and there's no way I'm returning to that kind of life!"

Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, I turned away and tried to focus of my computer. I heard my mother slam the phone down and flinched. She was _mad. _

_I wonder who called. _I thought, not that I was going to ask. Mother seemed pretty upset about the call.

After some time I stood up from the sofa and yawned. I shut off my computer and placed it in my computer bag. I walked through the hallway passed the two workout rooms and up the stairs to my bedroom. My room was blue and red, the colors Superman wore. His symbol was everywhere: on the blanket, on the pillows, on the poster on the walls, even my teddy bear was wearing a Superman shirt.

It seemed, no it was obsessive. Then again there was no chance that I will ever met him in person. Having a room with his symbol and face was the closest I could get. Besides mother was the one who thought of the 'Superman Interior Design' in the first place.

I jumped onto my bed and sighed. I was only asleep for a short time when a commotion woke me. Concerned, I jumped out of bed and headed towards my bedroom door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. I recognized my Mother's voice and heard a man as well. Mother was yelling and suddenly I heard something break. Then the sound of footsteps coming towards my room could be heard. I balled my fists and felt power flow to them, power I inherited from my Mother. My fists glowed with a purple light.

I stepped away from the door and got into a fighting stance like Mother had taught me. A figure rushed into my bedroom and immediately I pushed my power forward and transformed the beam of magic into a hand which grabbed the intruder.

"Vanessa it's me!" I froze when I saw that it was my Mother. I quickly released her.

"Mother what's-"

"No time!" She said frantically. "He won't be trapped in that force-field forever! We have to leave now!"

"What force-field? What's happening?" I asked frightened.

Mother glanced back behind her, fear and anger blazing in her eyes. "I'll explain later." she told me. "Please, pack up some stuff quickly."

I knew there was no point in arguing with her at the moment, so I quickly got out some clothes from my dressers and some things from my bathroom. Mother left for a short time and came back with two backpacks. She used her magic to stuff her things into one bag while I did the same with the other. I heard the sound of banging and inaudible shouting from the living room, but ignored it.

"Alright let's go!" Mother said. She all but ran to my large bedroom window and opened it wide.

"Are we going to..." I trailed off.

"Yes." she said firmly. Mother slipped her arms through the straps of the backpack, climbed onto the ledge of the window and jumped. My heart was pounding as I walked towards the window. The banging was getting louder and it sounded as if the barrier was breaking. _It's now or never. _I climbed onto the ledge just as Mother had gone. I looked down and saw Mother below. I took one last look at my room before taking a deep breath.

Then I jumped.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 1. Thanks for reading. Plz Review! _

_P.S. Thanks to the person who reminded me that the Team wasn't known to the world, I want to be as accurate as possible. Plz tell me of any other mistakes Whether it's the character's personalities that seem off or any grammar mistakes. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Vanessa: AkariSegawa does not own Young Justice._**

_Chapter 2: ZERO_

For a few seconds I was falling away from my bedroom window towards the ground. A gust of wind slapped my face as I went down. Just a few inches from the grass I stopped. After a pause my body began to float upward and the next thing I knew, I was high above my house. The view was magnificent.

The streets lights lit up the avenues and boulevards of the neighborhood. Yellow light glowed from within some homes, indicating that the residents were still awake. The few stars that could be seen in the dark sky twinkled down at me. My first time seeing the outside world _from_ the outside, and it was wonderful.

The sound of breaking objects and an angry shout brought me back to the issue at hand. Mother immediately joined me up in the sky and grabbed my arm. Mother pulled me up higher and higher until the street lights below were nothing more than glowing dots on the ground.

"Where are we going, Mother?" I asked her.

"Somewhere safe." She said. I frowned at the ambiguous response but decided not to press her for answers until we arrived at this "safe place". We soared through the air and a breakneck speed. If Mother hadn't been holding my arm I would've been left behind, flying was a skill I hardly practiced. Cold wind blasted into my face. I shivered wishing I had a jacket.

The two of us soared high above the ground, passing houses and shops. A light caught my attention. On the horizon I could see an orange light. Slowly but surely the Sun was rising. _What time is it? _I wondered. The majority of the sky was still bathed in darkness, the Sun still too low to brighten the whole sky yet.

Mother paid no mind to the Sunrise. She remained focused on what was in front of her. Her grip on my arm was so tight she had cut off circulation to that limb. Hand was tingling, a sensation that really irritated me. I frowned at her and stole a glance behind me. I wish I hadn't.

Rocketing towards us was a strange looking bird. Its body was big. The wings alone were nineteen feet each. The feathers were pitch black and if not for the rising Sun I would've never noticed it. Glowing green eyes glared at me. Riding atop the bird was a bald burly man. From what little light I had I could see his white lab coat twisting and flapping in the wind. An eerie screech escaped from the bird's hooked beak.

Hearing the sound, Mother picked up speed, as did the bird. _What is going on? _I thought, frightened. _Why is this happening? _A flash of light zoomed past me and struck the bird. The creature cried out in pain and anger. At that moment, Mother jerked downward, pulling me with her. I closed my eyes against the harsh wind that attacked my face as we went down.

When I felt the strength of the breeze weakening I carefully opened my eyes. We were flying through the city. Even from high above I could just make out the surprised shouts of the people below. Mother and I zipped between the tall buildings of the city with the bird hot on our heels.

"Mother!" I shouted. "It's still behind us!"

"Hold on!" she shouted back. Mother made a sharp left turn, almost slamming me into the side of a building. The sudden turn caught the bird off guard and it went crashing through the glass windows. Mother dived down towards the streets. I screamed, afraid we were going to crash when she jerked up until we were flying parallel to the ground. We turned corners and dodged people as we made our way through town.

After what seemed like forever, Mother began to slow down. We finally stopped in an alley and landed lightly on our feet. I collapsed to the ground panting. Mother glanced around the alley. She walked towards a walk, paused, and then placed her hand on it a pushed. To my surprise, the part of the wall Mother had pushed gave way. Seconds later I heard a rumbling sound and the wall opened up into a dark tunnel.

"Come on Vanessa." Mother said. "That man won't give up so easily. We have to hide."

"Why are we running from him anyway?" I asked getting up.

"I'll explain when we get inside, now hurry!"

The tunnel was very dark. I frowned in the darkness then allowed some of my power to flow into my hand. My hand glowed purple, illuminating the tunnel. Mother's hand glowed blue with her magic bringing in more light. Together we made our way deeper into the tunnel.

"Mother what's going on?" I demanded.

Mother pursed her lips and sighed.

"Remember when I told you I use to be a criminal?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered hesitantly.

"That wasn't all of it." She said. Mother paused for a moment before continuing.

"I was no ordinary criminal." She said. "I was part of an organization called the Sinful Seven. My code name was Miss Greed. I powers I posses, the ones you inherited from me, I used them for evil and deception. At first I enjoyed the thrill that came with being a criminal. The crime, the theft, it was exciting."

"But then the leader of my group gave me a special mission: infiltrate and dismantle the Justice League. I thought it was going to be easy. I was able to befriend nearly everyone in the League, all except Batman who was suspicious of me to the very end."

A strange looked crossed my Mother's face as she recalled those memories. "That's where I met your Father. At first I didn't like him; I thought he was just a goody-goody pest. He was infatuated with me, but I didn't give him the time of day. But he was persistent, in a sweet way."

Mother smiled as she spoke of my Dad. I felt a little envious of her. She got the chance to bond with him while I never even got a chance to talk to my Father. I shook away those ridiculous feelings and listened to my Mother's story.

"I don't know when or how but the next thing I knew, I was in love with him. Slowly the thought of committing crimes lost its appeal, as did being part of the Seven. One day I made a difficult decision. I spoke with the leader of the Seven. I told him that I was receding from the group and wanted nothing to do with him or the others."

"To say he was angry would have been an understatement. He demanded that I stay and do my job, but I refused." She stopped for a moment, glaring down at the floor. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"In an act of revenge, Dr. Wrath exposed my true identity to the Justice League. They didn't believe it at first and I wasn't willing to tell them the truth. But then he threatened your Father. That man, he had kryptonite with him and used it to weaken you Father. I revealed my secret to protect him… The look on his face when he found out the truth, it was devastating. It was the first time I ever felt guilty for anything."

"With Dr. Wrath distracted by my distress, Wonder Woman took the chance to strike. She snatched the kryptonite from him, freeing your Father. The rest of them tried to attack Dr. Wrath but was stopped by his followers. While everyone was distracted, I escaped."

"I couldn't return to the Justice League after that and there was no way I was going back to the Seven. I decided to live the rest of my life hiding from both of them. Then I found out I was pregnant." Mother patted my head as she said that and smiled gently.

"I fixed myself up to give you a life better than the one I had lived. I tried to atone for my sins by becoming an officer, I good role model for you. Until now I was certain that our lives would be peaceful."

By then we had entered a large cavern deep within the tunnel. There was a couch and a table to one side of the room and a small bed on the other end. At the center of the room was a motorcycle. I frowned. Mother walked towards the vehicle, dumping her bag on the floor. She leaned over the bike then pressed a button. The motorcycle hummed.

"Hey there." Mother greeted. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"_Huh, no so you're back…" _sneered a voice. Was the bike talking?

"Don't take that tone with me Zero." Mother hissed. "I am not in the mood for your snide comments."

"_I have every right to be rude." _The bike said. _"You called on me to carry your heavy body and the munchkin all the way here and then leave without so much as a 'thank you'. Do you know how fat you were back then?" _It paused. _"Actually you're still kinda big."_

"If you were a person I'd slap you." Mother growled. "I was not fat then and I'm not fat now. You're just weak!"

I shook my head. My Mother was arguing with a machine and it was arguing back. My life is weird.

"Uh, Mom?" I said hesitantly. Mother blinked in surprise, obviously having forgotten I was here.

"_Well if it isn't the little munchkin." _The machine drawled._ "Oh I suppose you're now big little munchkin."_

"Mother what is that thing?" I asked glaring at it.

"_I'm not a thing!"_

"Sorry honey," Mother said, lightly kicking the bike's wheel. "This annoyingly talkative machine is my partner ZERO."

* * *

_**Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the long wait ppl!**_


End file.
